


Where Our Worlds Meet and End

by bububear



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Blood and Gore, Chanyeol is half vampy and half witchy, Fantasy, Gen, Graphic Violence, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Minor Character Death, Music Video: Candy (BAEKHYUN), Music Video: Nothin’ (CHANYEOL), Vampires, Witch - Freeform, Witch Hunters, angst angst angst, because we don’t worry about nothin’, nothing makes sense in this fic, painnnnn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bububear/pseuds/bububear
Summary: With the two wheels of his bike, Chanyeol went to find the cause of his life-long misery. What welcomed him was a joyful candy shop and a 37-years of secret being revealed.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Challenge #12 — EXO's Universe





	Where Our Worlds Meet and End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanking * for giving me the vampy idea T___T otherwise, this entire thing might not happen in the first place ;)

The sound of a shattering glass jar resonated through the space. Chanyeol's eyes were bloodshot, anger filling them as he tightened the hold he had over the delicate neck of the brunette that he had pinned against the shelf. 

The poor thing that was choking in his hold was spilling tears from his eyes, fingers coming up to Chanyeol's hand to claw on the skin, asking,  _ begging _ for mercy.

Chanyeol mentally scoffed. How pathetic this  _ human _ looked. Without any silver weapons around, armed merely with rows of candies in his shop, this human looked very pathetic in his raging eyes. 

"Any last words,  _ witch hunter _ ?" 

When more choking sound and flailing of hands served as an answer to his question, the corner of Chanyeol's lips tugged into a sly smile. 

Pulling up his daggers by his other hand, Chanyeol pressed the blade against the smooth skin of the human and let it stay there. Flicking his eyes up, they stared into those clear brown orbs that were washed with fear through his fluttering eyelids. 

It had always been his number one desire; to stare into the eyes of the blood that had killed his parents 37 years ago. Growing without a parent, in a world where humans dominated unique creatures like himself, like his parents, was a harsh splash of reality for Chanyeol. 

In his hand now was the child of those witch hunters who had killed his parents when Chanyeol was merely 9, having witnessed how his vampire father and witch mother were slain right before his eyes. 

The dark memory was embedded in Chanyeol's head, each and every passing day of his life spent to prepare himself, to enamour himself and to find those who had killed his parents. 

Luck was on his side when he finally connected the dots together and here he was, in this candy shop, the child of those witch hunters now at his mercy. 

He put more pressure on the blade, watching for a moment how it sliced through the skin. 

_ Baekhyun.  _

The name flashed back in his mind, when he came into the shop, finding the brunette smiling brightly at him in welcome while Chanyeol's eyes swept across the nametag pinned on the bust of his chest.

The descendant of a cruel pair of witch hunters, their dirty blood is running through his veins and he will soon run out of it, when the dagger slit through his throat and Chanyeol will see the life leaving his body. 

Dragging his hand across, Chanyeol made a clean cut over his jugular, spilling from the slit of his skin, trickling over Chanyeol's hand that was still curled around the base of his neck. 

_ Die _ .  _ Die _ .  _ Die _ .

…

..

.

What was happening in the next moment, however, had Chanyeol's heart stopped beating for a whole second. 

The ripped skin, the one that he tore open was  _ healing _ in a rapid manner. The torn skin was pulled back, and miraculously, the wound was healed from where it started to where Chanyeol had stopped slicing. 

_ What is this?! _

Horrified, Chanyeol's hand flinched away, causing the tight grip he had on his enemy to be gone. The brunette coughed, choking on his own saliva as he tried to drag himself away from the danger, backing himself up against the shelf. 

"P-please…  _ please… _ let me explain," the brunette begged, tears spilling the corners of his eyes as he planted both his hands down on the floor, in front of where Chanyeol was standing over him. 

"What…  _ what _ are you?" was the only thing that Chanyeol can manage out of his shocked state. 

The brunette gasped before he started to speak again. 

"I...I'm not a witch hunter," he confessed, the words coming from his mouth lit back up the burning fire within Chanyeol. 

"That...can't be- I searched my whole life for you! You witch hunters killed my parents!" 

The brunette whimpered at his accusing words, his head bowed even lower, almost kissing the ground. 

"T-they were… but I'm not! I'm not like them! I'm- I'm just like  _ you _ !" 

The fire in Chanyeol's eyes seemed to fade as those last words hit him. 

_ How?  _

_ Why?  _

As if reading through the silence that Chanyeol allowed to slip between them, the brunette provided the answers to his questions. 

"When my mother slain yours years ago… your mother bewitched her, casting a spell that turned into a curse. The curse then rebounded on me, the child that my mother was carrying at that time." 

His sobbing turned louder the more he spoke but the Chanyeol can hear through it all. He was, after all, a half-blooded vampire.

"What curse?" He rasped out, mind tangled to weave in the new information. 

"No bloods of the opposing creatures should be taken by her descendants, and they shall bear the odds of the creatures their ancestors have slaughtered." 

The words came out like a mantra, like the brunette,  _ Baekhyun,  _ had ingrained into the back of his head, like a sign, a  _ warning _ .

But it seared through Chanyeol's body, like a death draught trying to slowly kill him. 

" _ You _ can't kill  _ me _ ," Baekhyun said, almost apologetically. "And  _ I _ can't kill  _ you _ ." 

Chanyeol's world was collapsing around him when the words dissolved in his mind, seeping through the blood in his veins. 

He couldn't avenge in the names of his mother and father. 

Chanyeol staggered backwards, his back bumping against the shelf before his legs buckled. He fell onto the floor in a heap too, eyes trembling as they moved back to the quivering form of what supposed to be his nemesis. 

His lips fell agape as he found his voice to speak again. 

" _ What are you? _ " 

He watched Baekhyun curled himself into a ball, his face barely recognisable as it was scrunched together while he cried. 

A pained sob ripped out of his throat at Chanyeol's question, head shaking from side to side as he returned with an answer.

"I don't even know  _ what _ I am." 

…

..

. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This entry is inspired from the candy shop concept in Candy MV and I imagined that whatever was depicted in Nothin’ MV happened when Chanyeol was still on the look for the witch hunters.


End file.
